Naphtha cracking is an important industrial method wherein useful chemicals, such as olefins, are produced from naphtha. The method of cracking of naphtha often includes the use of various catalyst compositions. The catalyst composition is a complex and unpredictable variable in achieving high selectivity for olefin, such as ethylene and propylene, production in methods for steam cracking naphtha, and in other oil refinery methods. Modified and unmodified zeolites (which are porous alumino-silicate solid materials that can occur naturally or be made synthetically) can be used to crack naphtha. Zeolites have become important catalysts in various petrochemical methods since the 1960s. Selective zeolite catalysts for the production of olefins from naphtha are desirable.
Accordingly, such zeolite catalysts and methods of using such catalysts are described herein.